Super Editions
}} Super Editions in the ''Warriors'' series are standalone novels that are longer than books in the main arcs, and focus on one character.Information from HarperCollins.com They follow a variety of characters and connect to the main timeline. Concept development :Super Editions are much longer than the main books and can be up to forty chapters long. Each book tells a story from one specific character's point of view. They serve as backstory for many events in the warriors series, but they are usually not required to be read to understand the main arcs. They can take place anytime from the Dawn of the Clans to the modern Clan times. Books ''Moth Flight's Vision :Moth Flight, daughter of the WindClan leader Wind Runner, is an easily-distracted and dreamy she-cat. She is often more interested in strange plants she sees than hunting, and tries to bring them home instead of prey. She begins to receive signs from spirit cats telling her to leave WindClan. Moth Flight flees WindClan after her mother berates her for accidentally almost killing herself and her father, Gorse Fur, due to the fact that she was distracted on the Thunderpath. Moth Flight is led to the Moonstone and receives a sign of the future medicine cats; Cloud Spots from ThunderClan, Dappled Pelt from RiverClan, Pebble Heart from ShadowClan, herself for WindClan, and a farm cat Moth Flight recently met named Micah for SkyClan. Moth Flight has become smitten with Micah, and when he is killed by a falling branch, she is devastated. However, she soon learns that she is carrying Micah's kits, and she is excited to have some small part of Micah left with her. Moth Flight also receives a vision to take Wind Runner to the Moonstone, where she receives nine lives and the name of Windstar. All the other leaders follow suit. Soon after, Moth Flight's kits are born, and she realizes that she cannot raise them while also trying to perform her medicine cat duties. She gives them away, one to each Clan, and creates the law that says that medicine cats cannot take a mate or have kits. Tallstar's Revenge :Tallkit is a WindClan kit born to Sandgorse and Palebird. His father wants him to be a tunneler, and when he becomes a moor runner instead, Sandgorse is disappointed and cold with his son. When the greenleaf visitors, Sparrow, Algernon, Bess, Reena, and Mole come to visit, Sparrow goes with Sandgorse down into the tunnels beneath the moor. The tunnel collapses, and Sandgorse is buried alive while Sparrow escapes. Tallpaw is driven to seek revenge on Sparrow for his father's death, and after he becomes a warrior, he seeks out Sparrow to kill him. However, on his journey, Talltail meets Jake, a kittypet, who he quickly becomes good friends with. Jake persuades Talltail not to kill Sparrow and to return to WindClan, and they part ways, promising never to forget each other. Talltail returns to WindClan and is made deputy, then leader. He recognizes Fireheart as Jake's son, and has a long leadership before dying when the Clans arrive at the lake. On his deathbed, Tallstar appoints Onewhisker as his deputy instead of Mudclaw, and is then reunited with Jake in StarClan. Yellowfang's Secret :Yellowkit is a ShadowClan kit born to Brightflower and Brackenfoot. She discovers that she has the power to feel other cat's pain, and although Sagewhisker, the medicine cat, insists that she should become her apprentice, Yellowkit is stubbornly determined to be a warrior. However, when she does become one, the pain of battle is too much to bear and she becomes a medicine cat. Raggedpelt, a cat whom she had fallen in love with, feels betrayed by Yellowfang and ends their relationship. However, Yellowfang is pregnant with Raggedpelt's kits. Raggedstar becomes leader of ShadowClan, and Yellowfang gives birth by herself to his kits, Hopekit, Wishkit, and Brokenkit. Only the tom, Brokenkit, survives, and Raggedstar is very proud of his son. He makes Brokentail deputy, and Brokentail, hungry for power, rips away all of his father's nine lives at once to become leader. Brokenstar then banishes Yellowfang, blaming her for the deaths of her younger littermates, Marigoldkit and Mintkit. She wanders onto ThunderClan territory, and becomes their medicine cat after Spottedleaf's death. Crookedstar's Promise :Stormkit is a RiverClan kit born to Shellheart and Rainflower. One day, he tries to cross the stepping stones and ends up slipping and permanently dislocating his jaw. His mother requests that his name be changed to Crookedkit. Crookedkit runs away to a farm, where he meets Fleck, Mitzi, and her kits, Piper, Magpie, Soot and Mist. He feels accepted and important on the farm, and stays there for a while before realizing that he belongs in RiverClan. He returns to his Clan, and is visited by a dead she-cat named Mapleshade. She convinces him to promise her to put his Clan above all else if he wants to become the most powerful cat in RiverClan, and Crookedpaw agrees and makes the promise. After this, many of his family members die, including Rainflower, his mate Willowbreeze and two of their kits, Willowkit and Minnowkit, and his brother Oakheart. Crookedjaw overcomes all his loss and becomes deputy, then leader of RiverClan. His only surviving daughter, Silverstream, dies while giving birth to her kits. Crookedstar is visited by Mapleshade, and she tells him that she has taken everything from him. Crookedstar says she is wrong, and that all his loved ones are waiting for him in StarClan. Crookedstar dies and is reunited with all of the cats he loves. Bluestar's Prophecy :Bluekit is a ThunderClan kit born to Moonflower and Stormtail. As an apprentice, her mother is killed by Hawkheart during a battle with WindClan. Bluepaw is devastated. Bluepaw and her sister, Snowpaw, become warriors, and Snowfur falls in love with Thistleclaw. Bluefur disapproves of her choice, as Thistleclaw has a violent and aggressive nature. Snowfur gives birth to Thistleclaw's son, Whitekit, and is killed on the Thunderpath shortly afterward. Bluefur raises Whitekit for her sister. Bluefur begins to meet with a RiverClan tom named Oakheart, and becomes pregnant with his kits. ThunderClan's deputy, Tawnyspots, becomes ill and is close to dying. The prime candidates for the next deputy are Bluefur and Thistleclaw, and Bluefur knows that if Thistleclaw becomes leader, he will lead ThunderClan into countless bloody battles. Bluefur gives up her kits and has Oakheart bring them to RiverClan so that she can become deputy. Bluefur becomes leader of ThunderClan, and accepts a young kittypet tom named Rusty into the Clan. This ties into events from ''Into the Wild. ''Firestar's Quest :Firestar is the leader of ThunderClan after the battle with BloodClan. He begins to receive signs from a mysterious gray-and-white cat, and eventually learns that he must rebuild a lost Clan named SkyClan, who were banished from the forest long ago when their territory was destroyed by Twolegs. Firestar and his mate, Sandstorm, go on a quest to rebuild the lost Clan. They find the gorge and an old tom named Sky, who is the last cat who remembers SkyClan. Firestar and Sandstorm recruit nearby kittypets and loners, the descendants of the SkyClan cats that used to live there. They choose a warrior named Leafdapple as the new leader, Sharpclaw as the deputy, and a kittypet named Echo as the medicine cat. Before he dies, Skywatcher gives Firestar a prophecy: ''There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Having succeeded in rebuilding SkyClan, Firestar and Sandstorm return to ThunderClan. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar is the leader of SkyClan. She is trying to cope with her deputy, Sharpclaw, constantly undermining her and her decisions. While this is happening, a group of loners come to the gorge; Coal, Cora, Stick and Shorty. They seem interested in the Clan's way of life, and stay there for a while until they are eventually accepted as warriors, though they keep their names. Stick then reveals that they came to SkyClan to ask for help dealing with a rival group of cats living near them in Twolegplace. At first, Leafstar is unwilling to interfere, but eventually agrees to help them. In the battle, Stick accidentally kills his own daughter, Red. Leafstar stops the battle and says that SkyClan is not just a force for hire. She leads her Clan back to the gorge, and she and Sharpclaw seem to settle their differences. Crowfeather's Trial :Crowfeather is a warrior of WindClan. WindClan begins having problems with a stoat infestation in the tunnels. Crowfeather, Breezepelt, Nightcloud and Heathertail are part of a patrol to investigate the tunnels, and are attacked by stoats. Nightcloud goes missing. After being banished temporarily from WindClan for going behind Onestar's back and asking ThunderClan for help with the stoats, Crowfeather leads Breezepelt, Heathertail, Gorsetail, and Hootpaw into Twolegplace to try and find Nightcloud. They find her trapped in a Twoleg den, and they rescue her and bring her back to WindClan. Onestar finally agrees to let ThunderClan help, and WindClan and ThunderClan band together to drive out the stoats. Crowfeather makes amends with Lionblaze, Leafpool, and both Nightcloud and Breezepelt, and Breezepelt finds happiness in taking Heathertail as a mate. Many moons later, Onestar dies and leadership is passed on to Harestar. Harestar makes Crowfeather deputy. Bramblestar's Storm :Bramblestar is the leader of ThunderClan after Firestar's death. He is trying to decide what kind of leader he will be, and is having trouble with living up to Firestar's legacy. Suddenly, a great storm sweeps through the Clan territories, flooding the stone hollow and forcing ThunderClan out of their camp. ThunderClan takes in three kittypets who got lost in the flood; Jessy, Frankie, and Minty. The ThunderClan cats find out that Blackstar died in the flood, and that Rowanclaw will become the new leader of ShadowClan. As the flood recedes, Bramblestar realizes that he is not Firestar, and that he can make his own decisions. Jessy and Minty go back to their Twolegs, and Frankie decides to remain in ThunderClan and train as a warrior. Bramblestar mends his relationship with Squirrelflight, and gives Frankie the warrior name of Stormcloud. Hawkwing's Journey :Hawkpaw is training to be a warrior of SkyClan. His brother, Duskpaw, dies in a fire near Twolegplace. Soon after, a loner named Darktail shows up at the gorge with his friend, Rain. SkyClan's medicine cat, Echosong, has received a message from StarClan saying that they need to find ‘the spark that remains', which the SkyClan cats assume to be Firestar's descendants. After being given directions to ThunderClan by Darktail, Leafstar sends a patrol to find the lake, but they decide to return home when her mate, Billystorm, is killed by a badger. Darktail says that he knows where the lake is, and leads a failed patrol to try and find it. Darktail then reveals his true intentions by attacking SkyClan in the night with a horde of rogues. Hawkwing's father, Sharpclaw, is killed, along with Stormheart, Bouncefire and Patchfoot, an elder. Still other cats go missing, such as Frecklewish, Sandynose, and Fallowfern. SkyClan is forced to flee from the gorge, and Nettlesplash and Mintfur opt to stay behind to raise their kits. Snipkit drowns while trying to cross the river. SkyClan journeys to try and find the lake, and lose many cats along the way, including Hawkwing's mate, Pebbleshine, Birdwing, Waspwhisker, Clovertail, Fidgetpaw, Hawkwing's apprentice, Curlypaw, Parsleyseed, Hawkwing's mother, Cherrytail, Hawkwing's sister, Cloudmist, Firefern, Rileypool, and Echosong. Hawkwing is made deputy of SkyClan. Tigerheart's Shadow :Tigerheart is the deputy of ShadowClan. When his mate, Dovewing, leaves the Clans while pregnant with his kits, he must choose wether to remain with his Clan or follow her. He chooses the latter, and follows Dovewing to a distant Twolegplace, where she is living with a group called the guardian cats. They stay there for a while to raise Dovewing's newly born kits, Lightkit, Pouncekit, and Shadowkit. Tigerheart helps the guardian cats deal with Fog and her rogues by teaching them Clan tactics. He and Dovewing then decide to return to ShadowClan, and they bring Blaze, Ant, Cinnamon and Spire with them. On the journey, Spire falls off a bridge and dies, and is later given the name Spiresight to honor his memory. Tigerheart has almost reached ShadowClan when he is attacked by an owl and dies. However, StarClan revives him and gives him nine lives so that he can lead ShadowClan. Dovewing decides to join ShadowClan with Tigerstar and their kits. Squirrelflight's Hope :Squirrelflight is the deputy of ThunderClan under her mate, Bramblestar. The Clans are unhappy with the new borders that were drawn to make room for SkyClan, and Leafstar and Squirrelflight decide to try and find a new territory close to the lake for SkyClan to live in. They find a good spot, but it is already inhabited by a group of she-cats called the Sisters, who take them prisoner. While there, Squirrelflight grows to respect the Sister's way of life. ThunderClan and SkyClan come to rescue Squirrelflight and Leafstar, and when the Sisters say that they won't leave until Moonlight's kits are born, the leaders want to attack the Sisters and drive them out. Squirrelflight pleads them to wait, but they attack anyway. Moonlight gives birth to her kits, but dies from her wounds after the battle. Whilst trying to help the fleeing Sisters, Squirrelflight and Leafpool are buried in a rockslide and go to StarClan. Squirrelflight and Leafpool are then subjected to a trial to see if they are worthy to enter StarClan, and are both accepted. Squirrelflight finds a pool that leads to the Clans, and when she dives in, she comes out in the Clan territories as a ghost. Alderheart and Jayfeather are able to save Squirrelflight's life, but Leafpool dies. Graystripe's Vow : Characters Main characters *Bluestar *Leafstar *Crookedstar *Yellowfang *Tallstar *Bramblestar *Moth Flight *Hawkwing *Tigerstar *CrowfeatherRevealed on Kate's Blog *SquirrelflightRevealed on Kate's Blog }} Major characters *Windstar ''Tallstar's Revenge'' *Sandgorse *Sparrow *Jake ''Yellowfang's Secret'' *Raggedstar *Brokenstar ''Crookedstar's Promise'' *Mapleshade *Willowbreeze ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' *Oakheart *Snowfur *Thistleclaw *Mistykit *Stonekit *Mosskit ''Firestar's Quest'' *Sandstorm *Skywatcher ''SkyClan's Destiny'' *Sharpclaw *Stick ''Bramblestar's Storm'' *Jessy *Stormcloud ''Hawkwing's Journey'' *Darktail *Pebbleshine ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' *Dovewing *Shadowkit *Pouncekit *Lightkit *Spiresight ''Crowfeather's Trial'' *Breezepelt *Nightcloud *Heathertail ''Squirrelflight's Hope'' *Moonlight *Leafpool }} Supporting characters *Dust Muzzle *Spotted Fur *Acorn Fur *Cloud Spots *Dappled Pelt *Pebble Heart ''Tallstar's Revenge'' *Palebird *Mole *Reena *Bess *Algernon *Shrewclaw ''Yellowfang's Secret'' *Rowanberry *Nutwhisker *Brightflower *Silverflame *Cinderpelt ''Crookedstar's Promise'' *Rainflower *Shellheart *Fleck *Mitzi *Piper *Soot *Magpie *Mist *Minnowkit *Willowkit *Silverstream ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' *Moonflower *Thrushpelt ''Firestar's Quest'' *Patchfoot *Petalnose *Rainfur *Mintkit *Sagekit *Clovertail *Tinykit *Bouncekit *Rockkit *Sparrowpelt *Cherrytail ''SkyClan's Destiny'' *Cora *Coal *Shorty *Red *Harley *Dodge ''Bramblestar's Storm'' *Minty ''Hawkwing's Journey'' *Duskpaw *Cloudmist *Blossomheart *Rain ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' *Puddleshine *Fog *Blaze *Ant *Cinnamon ''Crowfeather's Trial'' *Onestar ''Squirrelflight's Hope'' *Tree *Bramblestar *Snow *Sparkpelt }} Important events |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | Firestar's Quest | Firestar and Sandstorm rebuild SkyClan. Firestar receives a prophecy from Skywatcher: There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | Bluestar's Prophecy | Bluekit and Snowkit are born. Moonflower is killed by Hawkheart. Snowfur gives birth to Thistleclaw's kit, Whitekit, and is hit by a monster shortly afterward. Bluefur has kits with Oakheart, and gives them up to become deputy of ThunderClan. Bluestar becomes leader and accepts a kittypet named Rusty into ThunderClan. |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | SkyClan's Destiny | Leafstar helps a loner named Stick defeat a rival group of Twolegplace cats. |- style="width: 100%; background:#afffb9; text-align:left;" | Crookedstar's Promise | Stormkit falls in the river and permanently dislocates his jaw, and his name is changed to Crookedkit. He makes a promise to Mapleshade, and many of his loved ones die, including Rainflower, Shellheart, Willowbreeze, Willowkit, Minnowkit, Oakheart, and Silverstream. Crookedjaw becomes leader of RiverClan. Some time after, Crookedstar dies and goes to StarClan. |- style="width: 100%; background:#afceff; text-align:left;" | Yellowfang's Secret | Yellowkit is born, and discovers that she can feel other cats' pain. She then grows up and becomes a medicine cat, after falling in love with Raggedpelt. Raggedstar becomes leader of ShadowClan, and Yellowfang gives birth to his kits. Only Brokenkit survives, and he grows up to kill his father and become leader of ShadowClan. During his tyranny, he banishes Yellowfang, and she wanders into ThunderClan and becomes their medicine cat. |- style="width: 100%; background:#e4c9ff; text-align:left;" | Tallstar's Revenge | Tallkit is born. His father, Sandgorse, dies in a tunnel cave-in. Heatherstar outlaws tunneling in WindClan. Talltail leaves WindClan and meets Jake. He returns and becomes deputy, then leader of WindClan. With his dying breath, Tallstar makes Onewhisker his deputy instead of Mudclaw, and goes to StarClan. |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | Bramblestar's Storm | A flood sweeps through the lake territories, killing Blackstar. Bramblestar takes in three kittypets, and when the floods recede, one of them-Frankie-decides to stay and become a warrior. |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | Moth Flight's Vision | Moth Flight finds the Moonstone and establishes medicine cats in all the Clans. The love of her life, Micah, dies, and she discovers that she is pregnant with his kits. Moth Flight receives a vision telling her to take Wind Runner to the Moonstone, which she does, and Wind Runner receives her nine lives and the name of Windstar. All the other leaders follow suit. Moth Flight's kits are born, and she is forced to give them up to continue being a medicine cat. Moth Flight then establishes a law that says medicine cats cannot take a mate or have kits. |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | Hawkwing's Journey | SkyClan is driven out of the gorge by Darktail and his rogues. They try to journey to the lake and lose many cats along the way, including Hawkwing's mate, Pebbleshine. Hawkwing is made deputy of SkyClan. |- style="width: 100%; background:#afffb9; text-align:left;" | Tigerheart's Shadow | Tigerheart leaves ShadowClan to find Dovewing, who has recently given birth to his kits. He brings them back to ShadowClan, along with a few guardian cats. He becomes leader of ShadowClan, and is given nine lives by StarClan. |- style="width: 100%; background:#afceff; text-align:left;" | Crowfeather's Trial | Nightcloud goes missing. Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Heathertail rescue her from a Twoleg den. Breezepelt becomes Heathertail's mate, and Crowfeather is made deputy of WindClan after Onestar is killed by Darktail. |- style="width: 100%; background:#e4c9ff; text-align:left;" | Squirrelflight's Hope | While scouting out new territory for SkyClan, Squirrelflight and Leafstar are captured by a group of she-cats called the Sisters. They are rescued by ThunderClan and SkyClan, and WindClan and ShadowClan unite to drive out the Sisters. While trying to help the fleeing group of rogue she-cats, Leafpool and Squirrelflight are buried under rocks and go to StarClan. They are subjected to a trial to see if they are worthy to enter StarClan, and both pass. Squirrelflight finds a pool in StarClan, and when she dives into it, she emerges into the Clan territories as a ghost. Alderheart and Jayfeather are able to save Squirrelflight's body, but Leafpool dies. |} Publication history *''Firestar's Quest'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 21 August 2007 *''Bluestar's Prophecy'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 28 July 2009 *''SkyClan's Destiny'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 3 August 2010 *''Crookedstar's Promise'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 5 July 2011Revealed on Harpercollins.com *''Yellowfang's Secret'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 9 October 2012Revealed on HarperCollins' website. *''Tallstar's Revenge'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 2 July 2013Revealed on HarperCollins' website. *''Bramblestar's Storm'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 26 October 2014 *''Moth Flight's Vision'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 3 November 2015Revealed on HarperCollins.com *''Hawkwing's Journey'' (EN), HarperCollins (Hardcover), 1 November 2016Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''Tigerheart's Shadow'' (EN), HarperCollins (Hardcover), 5 September 2017Revealed on https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/41014661-tigerheart-s-shadow?scrlybrkr=399ae2f1 *''Crowfeather's Trial'' (EN), HarperCollins (Hardcover), 4 September 2018Revealed on https://www.amazon.com/Warriors-Super-Crowfeathers-Erin-Hunter/dp/0062698761 *''Squirrelflight's Hope'' (EN), HarperCollins (Hardcover), 3 September 2019Revealed on https://www.harpercollins.com/9780062698803/warriors-super-edition-squirrelflights-hope/ See also *Erin Hunter *''Warriors'' books *Arcs *''Super Editions'' External links * Notes and references fr:Hors-sériede:Special Adventurefi:Erikoisseikkailut Category:Super Edition arc Category:Arcs